


Survivors

by Lily1986



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: It's been a year since the night in the mountains, Mike and Sam survived, Saw that on Tumblr and I agree it should be their shipper name, They're the Daring Duo, post-game (until dawn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily1986/pseuds/Lily1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Mike and Sam were rescued from that mountain a year ago. Now, they're just trying to get on with their lives. But can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I recently got into this game... Like really into it... and I hardcore ship Sam and Mike, even though the game gave him two other girlfriends. Doesn't matter. This is what fandom is for. Anyway, I can keep writing this story... Or I can leave it as a smutty one shot... I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. I guess it depends on whether or not people are interested in reading Sam/Mike fic. So if you liked this and you want more, please let me know in the comments section. There's a potential story here... and it's going to dig into the wendigo curse and what that means for Sam and Mike. They survived Until Dawn, but can they survive again...? ;0)

When the house exploded, he'd thought she hadn't made it out. For a split second, he didn't think she'd made it. Standing up, he shielded his eyes from the raging fires that had overtaken the house. And then he saw her moving. She was slowly standing, watching the house; almost checking to make sure nothing else came out of it.

Mike ran to her without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her. "Sam!"

She held on to him just as tightly. "Mike…"

"You saved us," he told her. "You killed them all."

"Not all of them," she frowned. And then she heard the helicopter before she felt the winds pick up around them. She grinned. "Mike! They came… Em was right…" Suddenly, she was overcome with sadness at the mention of one of her friends who hadn't made it. In fact, none of them had. Only she and Mike had been able to survive the night.

Mike kept his arm around her until one of their rescuers separated them before they were pulled up to the helicopter. Inside the small aircraft, Mike wouldn't leave her side. He sat so close she could feel his comforting warmth over the biting cold.

The same man who'd separated them was now trying to talk to them.

"What happened down there?"

"Are there anymore survivors?"

"What were you doing up here?"

Sam and Mike both gave him blank stares. They knew they'd have to answer questions. But right now was not the time. Besides, who would believe them anyway?

-

**One year later…**

Sam walked into her off campus apartment, tossing her school bag on the ground. It'd been a long year, but going back to school had been the best decision she'd ever made. She walked further into the apartment, smiling fondly when she saw her boyfriend's basketball jersey hanging over the back of their couch. He was probably the messiest person she'd ever lived with but seeing his stuff at her place made her feel safe. She'd endure a few articles of clothing hanging around the apartment over not having him around at all. She picked up the jersey, taking it to their bedroom and tossed it in their laundry basket.

The door opening and closing caught her attention. It was only a matter of time before he'd find her in their room and he did.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Mike bent down slightly to whisper in her ear. "I meant to pick that up before you got home later…"

"Good thing it's the thought that counts, right?" she turned around to look into his honey colored eyes. "What are you doing home?"

"The coach canceled practice," he shrugged, kissing her forehead. "One of our players is missing apparently… hasn't been seen for a couple days."

"Who?" she asked.

He dropped his hands with another shrug and walked out of their room to the kitchen. "Tommy? I don't know him. He's a freshman and second string."

"Mike…"

He turned around. "It's probably a prank… or he's getting rushed for some fraternity… Who the hell knows…"

"Is the police involved?" she asked.

"Of course they are, Sam," he frowned. "What is it?"

"Do you remember what today is?" she asked.

He shuddered. "Been trying to forget actually…"

"I can't…" she looked down. "Forget, I mean… It feels like it just happened."

He walked toward her again, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're safe, Sam. We're at school. We're away from that godforsaken mountain. And we are never… ever… going back there."

She nodded, agreeing with him. She had no intention of ever revisiting that mountain. The Washington family had lost the land after they lost their lodge. The Native American tribe that had lived on that land was able to make it so that no one else ever developed again. It was deemed unsafe.

The bodies of their friends were never found. Despite both of them telling police to check the mines, as far as the police were concerned, all their friends had been labeled missing and not dead. But Sam and Mike knew they were dead.

Within a few months, they'd both gone back to school. Mike had transferred to her school in the fall. They'd kept in touch after the events on the mountain but he'd spent the summer alone and wanted to be around a familiar face, he'd said.

Sam remembered the first day of the fall semester. He'd shown up with all his belongings and moved into one of the dorms. They'd had a few classes together and had been partnered up for a few projects. Late night study sessions had led to sleepovers at each other's dorms, which led to her having to sneak him out of her dorm or her having to sneak out of his.

The first time he'd kissed her had been on Halloween. They'd been studying in her dorm while her roommate had gone to a party. He'd been staring at her. She knew it. But he hadn't done or said anything. Then he took her hand in his, making her look at him in confusion, before he leaned in and closed the gap between them. At first, kissing Mike was strange. This was someone who'd dated two of her friends. Both friends who'd died earlier that year. She pulled away immediately, but not before realizing that she'd been kissing him back.

He was apologetic and she knew he'd been embarrassed. They'd always just been friends. In fact, there was a time when they were just friendly. But the events of the night on the mountain caused them to grow closer. They'd survived together and that meant something.

He was apologizing profusely and she just shook her head, throwing caution to the wind, before closing the gap and fusing her lips with his. They hadn't done anything more than kiss on her bed that night. They also hadn't done any studying either. She didn't ace the exam they had the next day and Mike showed up to class with the exact same clothes he'd worn the day before, except they were more wrinkled than they should have been.

It took a couple weeks after that night for them to admit they wanted to date each other. And now, here they were. They were living together, off campus, and Sam was pretty sure she'd fallen in love with him. But it'd only been a few short months since they started dating. She knew they were moving pretty fast but when the opportunity to live together came up, neither one of them wanted to pass it up. Traumatic events that still gave you nightmares will do that to a person. It just made her want to speed up other processes in her life, especially all the aspects that had something to do with Mike. Besides, it's not like he was a stranger to her. He'd become her best friend and now he was her boyfriend.

She smiled softly.

"Uh oh," he eyed her cautiously. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," she felt the twitch of her lips, turning into a broader smile.

His own mouth was forming a slow but knowing smile. "Good things?"

"Great things," she corrected, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was gonna make lunch before my next class… are you free for the rest of the afternoon?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I am. I was going to make dinner for later but if you're hungry now…"

"I'm hungry…" her face suddenly became serious. "But not for food."

His eyes widened. She'd recently started becoming more forward with him and he loved it. "Oh? Anything I can do to sedate your hunger, baby?"

She gave him a knowing smirk, before taking his hand and leading him back to their bedroom. "I can think of a few things."

"How much time we got?" he asked.

"Enough," she smiled.

-

He lightly traced patterns on her naked back before leaning down to kiss her shoulder blade. She sighed, feeling content and making him chuckle.

"You missed class," he told her, snuggling to pull her closer.

She threaded her fingers with his, holding his hand against her belly and under her breast. He flicked her nipple, kissing her neck.

"I'll get the notes from my lab partner," she yawned. "I really don't want to move right now."

He flipped her over so that she was looking up at him while he towered over her. Smiling, she wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss and spread her legs so he fit right at her center. He groaned as he entered her again, never breaking their kiss.

He started out slow before quickening his pace. It wasn't long before her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing him deeper into her. He was looking down at her, pushing her hair out of her eyes, and she could feel him touching the deepest parts of her. Leaning down, he took one pert nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue before placing small bites, making her moan.

She could feel her belly start to shift and she knew her orgasm was coming. She tightened her walls around his shaft, making him pull away from her chest to groan.

"God baby," he was panting. "You're so tight right now…."

She touched his face, pulling him toward her for another kiss when she felt him explode inside of her. Her own orgasm followed his shortly after and the two of them collapsed against each other in a heap of exhaustion.

"Jesus! Fuck, Sam!" he growled rolling off her so she could snuggle against his side.

She traced patterns on his naked chest until he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. Placing a soft kiss there, he looked down at her.

"I love you," he told her.

She'd never seen him so serious.

She'd seen him confident. She'd seen him upset. She'd seen him afraid. But none of those times had she'd ever seen him so serious.

"Sorry…" he fumbled with his words, dropping her hand. "Jesus… I'm sorry… It's only been a few months and I'm probably freaking you out…."

She pushed back the hair from his forehead with a soft smile. "I love you too…"

He let himself smile before leaning in to kiss her again.

She pulled back. "Now, I'm getting hungry for food… you mentioned dinner earlier…?"

He nodded. "Yup… coming right up!"

She watched him slide out of bed, staring at his naked body as he put on a t-shirt and some of his boxer briefs.

"I thought you'd be making dinner naked," she pouted.

He leaned over the bed kissing her, "that's not very sanitary…."

She tried pulling him back into bed but he pushed off her advances. "I'm going to make dinner and you're going to stay here. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"What are you making?"

"Your favorite," he called over his shoulder before leaving the bedroom.

She sighed, cuddling with his pillow.

Yeah, she was definitely in love with him.

-

_We've received reports of missing people throughout at least three counties. This might be the work of a single perpetrator or of a group. We aren't sure yet and the investigation is still ongoing. We can't seem to find any kind of patterns to how the victims are chosen either. We are implementing a curfew among the three counties that have been affected and will continue to monitor surrounding areas. Please stay vigilant and if you can help it, don't be alone._

**Author's Note:**

> That extra credit scene is what leaves it open for me to continue. So if you want more Sam/Mike fanfic, please let me know. I definitely want to write for this pairing but I don't know if I will unless I know there's an audience for it.


End file.
